Conventional wearable devices, such as wristwatches, include bands that couple the device to a user. For example, a conventional wristwatch typically includes a band that attaches the watch to a user's wrist. Some bands are composed of multiple articulating links, such that the band can flex to match the shape and contours of a user's wrist. Such bands are sometimes known as “bracelet bands.” In order for such bands to fit properly, they often need to be resized by adding or removing individual links from the band.